Venus Washington
Venus Martha Washington is the Yellow Starlight Ranger "Flashing Star! Starlight Yellow!" History Venus Martha Washington was born April 12th, 1997. She had been living in Springfield ever since she was born. She had met Tyson a while back due to their families being friends. She met Lea, Ali and James later on. Venus had always been flexible and so she tried out for cheerleading. She has been doing it ever since and has won many trophies. Lea and Venus met Davis one day during a trip walk through a garden when they were freshmen in High School. Davis told them that they were chosen to become the new protector of the earth. They didn't believe until Alintrons attack. They then accept Davis' offer and they becomes the Pink and Yellow ranger. During a trip to an Egyptian Museum, they are attacked by a group of Alintrons. Lea, Venus, James and Ali morph into their ranger forms except for Tyson. They fight off the Alintrons with the help of Tyson. He asked them what was going on and they teleport to the command center. During the battle, Venus and the others were beaten by Vortex when they were about to get destroyed. Tyson blocks Vortex's attack, he defeats the remaining Alintrons. The other rangers follow behind and they defeat a monster named Scribble. Tyson then reveals himself to be the red ranger. When Ali is invited to a spelling bee due to his high grades, Venus and the others help him study for the big competiton. While studying in the park, they are attacked by a group of Alintrons along with the monster Bee. Ali is able to beat him by using by answering his questions. In the end Ali is able to win the School's Spelling Bee. Venus and the other rangers come face to face with Maximus, he asks Tyson how Lora was doing. He then discovered that Maximus was actually Tyson's father. During Summer vacation, Tyson is kidnapped by Bat Knight who imprisons him into a void. The other rangers try to rescue him but are defeated by Bat Knight. They are saved by Tyson who had unlocked his battlizer The rangers then meet the Galaxy Pirates, who they fight against but then teamup with to defeat a group of monsters. During the final battle, Venus and the others come face to face with Maximus. They but they are injured, Tyson then gains the strength to go on and in the end he defeats Maximus returning him to his true form along with Bat Knight. Venus got married to James after the two had dated for a while. Venus handed her powers over to Austin Franklin who fights along side the new team with the help of Aaron Winter. The other rangers become the new rangers mentors helping them while they fight a new evil. Personality Venus is a very strong girl, she isn't afraid of anyone and would stand up for herself or her anyone. She is very kindhearted although some people see her as tough. Powers and Abilities *Venus has the ability to use super speed. She can do so whenever she wants to, morphed or unmorphed. She do speed attacks when in battle, make quick escapes or catch something. *Venus also has the ability to use sonic scream which wasn't revealed until she had to save James. Trivia - She is portrayed by Nathalia Ramo - She is the only ranger to have a connection with Tyson - There is a hint that she has feelings for Tyson but mainly James Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Former Ranger Category:Mentor Category:Female Category:Power Rangers Starlight